Landscaping walls include both freestanding walls and retaining walls. Typically, these walls are constructed from concrete blocks that are stacked to form a wall. These blocks are typically dry stacked; that is they are not fixed together through permanent means such as mortar.
In the past, building retaining walls or freestanding walls to allow for holding or displaying miscellaneous features required the breaking of concrete blocks and/or heavy labor and planning ahead to build in the features. What is needed is a system that allows for convenient, flexible, and quick mounting of accessories on a wall.